I should have known
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: When Lionel entered the limo he said "i should have known," with a smile. So, i want to explore some posiblities. Some chapters contain slash, and some even contain Luthorcest, and a few things i think i just invented. anyway, enjoy
1. preface

I couldn't understand it; who could possibly want _me_ **out** of jail? In jail, now that was a question with a million answers, but out. The fact that there was a limo waiting when I left the building shouldn't have surprised me, but for some reason it did. I walked over and pulled open the door. Of course, I thought. I smiled, tossing my belongings onto the seat.

"I should have known," I said, my grin growing larger as I climbed inside. I took my seat and the car drove off.

Now its time to pick

(Not all options currently available)

Was Lionel picked up by

Lex (warning SLASH and Luthorcest)

Clark (warning SLASH)

Chloe (bet you didn't see THAT coming)

Wait there's more, I just don't know who else so please, in my reviews list suggestions.


	2. Lex

I have to admit the thought crossed my mind on many occasions, but Lex had worked so hard to keep me in this place, and then when I tried to tell him how sorry I was for the way I treated him, well it doesn't matter now. He was here, and I was going home. Lex hadn't looked at me since I had gotten into the car. He just kept staring out the window, with this melancholy look on his face.

"Son," I asked softly, moving so that I was seated next to him, and placing a hand on his knee. Lex winced. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just thinking about when I used to get in trouble at school, and someone would have to come and pick me up."

"I never got you into that trouble, Lex." As soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back, but it was too late. I let go of his leg. Who was I kidding? I can't believe that for a second I let myself be fooled into thinking this would be easy. Nothing with Lex ever was, but I certainly wasn't helping things.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he said under his breath, and I could tell he really meant that. I reached over gently, this time taking his face in my hand and pushing it towards my own.

"Lex," and that's where I got stuck. I never know what to say to him. Half the time I think I'm doing what he wants and it backfires, the rest of the time he's trying to hard to fight my on some stupid little thing and I just want to smack him. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Dad," he sighed, pushing back. "I," he looked up helplessly, as if trying to make some kind of a point. There were times when I thought that being in this kind of relationship with my own son made me some kind of monster. Times when I was sure he only went along with it because he wanted my attention, but then there were the times when he was so open and willing, and well I wont say he was happy with things the way they were, but some days were better than others.

I moved to the other end of the seat. One thing about Lex, when he's in a bad mode it tends to spread to everyone around him. Lex kept looking out the fucking window.

"Damn it Lex, I know you didn't go through all that trouble to stare at a bunch of corn fields. Now I really don't care if you tell me what's bothering you or not, because frankly it doesn't matter anymore." Even though it was getting late and the sun was setting I could still see the pain in Lex's face, or at least the pain he wanted me to see.

I reached for his hand, only to be denied. "What do you want, Lex? Because I'm not going to put up with this behavior of yours."

"Some things never change," he spat his eyes still not leaving the road. I moved closer, going for one last try.

"Lex, I'm sorry." I didn't need to say anything else. I had hurt his feelings, and he could turn into such a-never mind how he behaved is not important. He needed to know that I hadn't meant to do whatever I had done. This time he didn't fight when I picked up his hand and began to rub it between my own. "What's wrong?"

"Clark Kent." He said flatly. I kissed his hand softly. Clearly he thought I had done something inappropriate with the boy.

"Lex, do you really think that poorly of me?" I asked moving closer, putting my arms now on his face, turning it to my own. There were tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to think," he tried to fight me, trying to pull his head away. "You tried to kill me." I kissed his cheek, and as my body was pressed against his I could feel his heart racing. "Twice."

"I was angry, Lex. And I wanted you to understand the consequences of your actions. You know very well that I would never hurt you."

"But you did," he sobbed, breaking free of my hands. He turned humiliated, and reached into the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Lex, look at me," I commanded. I couldn't help but notice not only his hesitation, but also the way he wiped his face before he turned his face. "I'm sorry." I moved back to the other end of the car, giving him the space he seemed to want so desperately.

"Me too," he said so softly that I barely even heard it, but it was there.

"Did you say something?" I asked, I didn't need to be reassured, but he did.

"I said," he gulped, taking a rather large sip of scotch. "I'm sorry too." He scooted over to where I was sitting. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you, Son." I said, kissing him softly. This time he accepted. "That's my boy,"

"I missed you too, Dad." He spoke, against my lips, and this time when my body was pressed against his I could feel that he really had.


End file.
